By Not Loving Sasuke
by Stormcloud Mist
Summary: What if Sakura and Ino's friendship didn't last? After the break up, Sakura ends up not loving Sasuke. How will her life be now? A new friend? New identity? Befriending a certain weasel? Oh no! Rated T for randomness, humor, adventure and more randomness!


**Shiba-Moon-Doggy97: Hello! This idea popped up in my head. All I'm thinking is that, what if Ino and broke up as being friends? How would her story play out if she met someone else? I'm going to make at least twenty chapters for this story. I would advise you though, sometimes the chapters will be short, medium, long, etc. Now that I got that out the way, we can work on the story!**

**Disclaimer:** Does not own Naruto. Except the plot.

By Not Loving Sasuke-Kun

Chapter 1. A different beginning

"Sakura.."

"Yeah?"

Her friend hesitates for a moment, "You see that boy over there?" she asks, blushing a ruby red.

Sakura looks over to her direction. She stares for a moment at the boy with duck shaped hair. He seemed to be getting a piggy back ride from his older brother; Uchiha Itachi. It usually happens after the studies of ninja arts were completed. The girl rolled her eyes. Ino always told her about him _every_ single day and it was getting on her nerves. But she didn't real say anything. What would Ino and the other girl's think? Sakura signed softly and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I see him."

"He's gonna be my husband!" Ino exasperates. "I can see it now. Wedding bells, Sasuke clinging to my arm.."

"That's nice.."

Ino stares at her dead in the eye. Sakura ignores her action and stares back. The pig makes an exit for the opposite side of the academy lawn and leaves her alone. Sakura frowns. It seems that she has already lost her first friend. Good riddance. All she did was swoon over the duck ass boy.

Sakura watches all the children vanish from sight. The pinkette looks to her right and spots a lone boy by the swing set. Naruto was his name. He seemed to be either waiting for some one or planned to play a prank on any one who passes by. Sakura took up the courage to walk over and speak to him and didn't get far when Iruka came out of nowhere. She watched the boy run over and hug the dolphin and together they walk around the corner vanishing from sight.

_'There goes another one. Every one seems to abandon me for some reason..'_ thought the pinkette. So she made a long trek for home. The girl walked past a high fence and entered her home where he mother was waiting in the den.

"How was school?" she asked out of the blue.

"Not so good.."

"Why not?"

"I lost a friend. My only friend.."

Mrs. Haruno's eyes softened. "Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" she offers sweetly.

Sakura told her the whole story. Mrs. Haruno gasped and held back on scolding her daughter.

"Hmm, you should have dumped her ages ago. Girls these days always want to look cute for the boys around their age."

"I'm not one of them mommy.. honest."

"Good. From now on, I'm getting you a tutor."

"Great.." Sakura smiled, only to change her tone. "What? Why a tutor rather then a new friend?"

"It's to keep you occupied on your studies and improve on those hidden skills of yours. Sorry dear, it has to be done."

She opened her mouth to protest and scowled when some one ruffed her hair. The pinkette finally realized that her mother left the room and only a male remained. He had silver haired and green eyes to match. The boy wore a black colored shirt with khakis and blue ninja sandals underneath.

"What's going on shrimp? Did mom put you on punishment?"

"No.. I'm going to get a tutor to keep my mind off the boys." Sakura huffed in anger.

"That's great. Now who is he?"

"I don't know."

The boy didn't say a word when Mrs. Haruno walked in. "Hey mom, do you have a sec?" he questioned her.

"Yes, I can talk Hotaru." Mrs. Haruno replies back while setting the table. "What is it?"

"Who's imotou's teacher?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

"WHAT?" scream both siblings.

Knock, knock.

Some one was knocking on the door.

Mrs. Haruno stopped what she was doing and walked out the room to answer it. "Ah, your right on time Itachi." smiled the woman.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed. "Tch. He's always on time and shit.."

"Ooh! You said shit!"

"Shut your trap squirt."

"Shit! Shit! Ho-chan said shit!"

Itachi and Mrs. Haruno walked in on an argument between the Haruno siblings.

"Seems like your quite the drunken sailor."

Hotaru only glares at him. "Yeah, that's for sure."

Itachi glared back. "Is your sister here?"

"Yeah.. she's in the back. Do you mind coming back after she croaks."

"HOTARU!" screeched his mother. "QUIT LYING AND TELL THE TRUTH!"

"Eek! Ive been caught~"

Itachi chuckled at this. "Well, I must have came over at a wrong time."

"No, not at all dear." Reassured their mother. "We'll I'll leave you and Sakura alone to study together."

"Are you serious? I don't thi.." Hotaru didn't finish when his okaa-chan sent him a death glare. "Humph.. never mind."

He left out the room with Mrs. Haruno trailing behind her. Itachi and Sakura were the only ones streamlining in the room. Sakura tapped her fingers agianst the wooden table while Itachi only stared at him. The girl stopped and opened her mouth to say something but was beaten to the punch.

"Quit pouting. You will not poison the training."

"Huh?"

"I said no pouting."

"Okay.. what should we do first?"

"Nothing. Make sure you bring a bag of dango to the red bridge tomorrow after school."

On cue, he left in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura was awe struck. Not only did she have a new friend, he's also her teacher as well. But no, she shouldn't stalk him or print his name in all her text books. We should see where this would lead to. While Sakura debated on what to do next, Hotaru walked into the room.

"That's it? What kind of training is that?"

"It's only the tip of the iceberg. I"ll tell you at dinner tomorrow." Sakura replies coolly.

. . .

**-Next day-**

Sakura took her place at the table. Her brother sat there munching on a dinner roll. The boy looked up and smirked at her, waitng for her to tell him her life story. Sakura only smirked back, and waited for the last member of her family to join them at the dinner table.

Mrs. Haruno sat down. "So, how was your first day with Itachi?" she mentions to her daughter.

The pinkette eye balls her brother, then closes her green eyes. "Well, it went like this.."

**Flash back**

_Sakura stood near the red bridge holding dango. She had just arrived after finishing school. After her split with Ino, nobody wasn't really talking to her any more. But she didn't mind as much. One day she'll find a new friend to hang out with and become buddies. Then her thoughts started to drift towards something else, her sensei would be coming soon. The pinkette starts to whistle and advert her gaze to the trees when some one tapped her on the shoulder._

_"Ahh!" she screamed, putting the bag up agianst her face. "I didn't do anything! Take the dango!"_

_"Your silly. Giving away your special item won't make them back off."_

_Sakura slowly moves the bag away from her face. "I'm sorry Itchy-kun. I'm still learning."_

_Itachi chuckles lightly and ruffles her hair. "Come on. Were going to figure out your weakness and strong points today."_

_She looks straight ahead and watches him walk off into the forest. The girl smiles brightly and begins to run so she could catch up with him. Once she got there, Itachi was hanging out near stumps. Sakura stopped running and strolled over to him._

_What are you doing?"_

_"Meditating. Good for cleansing your thoughts."_

_The cherry blossom only watches in awe. "Oh. I want to try too!" she shouts eagerly._

_Without warning, Sakura gets lifted into heavy arms and placed agianst the weasle's chest. She blushes like a cherry tomato and stays calm as the boy's heart beat vibrated agianst her back. It was like a healthy lullaby, made just for her. While she listened to his heart, she started to fall asleep._

_"Little girl. Were suppose to train, not snooze."_

_Sakura shot up. "I'm sorry. Your heart beat sounded so.." she trailed, trying to figure out the right words. "Peaceful.."_

_Itachi says nothing and continues to find his inner focus. The girl kept quiet and tried to complete the same method but couldn't when her stomach started to rumble. Sakura blushes once more and feels his weight shift and suddenly get up and hover over her._

_"Why are you always hungry?"_

_"Cause! I'm a young growing girl, that's all."_

_The Uchiha boy sends her a smirk and tugs at the bag. "Hopefully there is enough for each of us."_

_"I hope there is. Made sure to count each and every one twenty times." she claimed proudly._

_Itachi hands her three and devours the rest rather quickly. "Okay, that's enough. It's time to train." he declares, leaving the stump with Sakura trailing behind him._

**End of flash back..**

"and that's my story.. pretty neat, huh?"**  
><strong>

"Oh my gawd! He totally abused you!"

"He did not!" Sakura fired back. "We were just meditating."

"That's enough you two. Itachi is teaching her how to use her nindo."

"Tch. That's if there's any left."

"Hotaru!" Mrs. Haruno shouted, causing him to cringe. "Just for, that you will not visit them while they're training."

"Aw, mom.." Hotaru whined. "But I'm telling you, he's abusing her on the first day."

"Which is not happening. Now drop it."

The boy sucked his teeth and left the dinning room table to sulk. Sakura felt happy as jumping beans and also left except with more of a pep in her step. The pinkette crept up the steps and walked down the halls towards her room and paused when she saw some one. Hotaru was in the door way with a dirty look on his face and slammed the door shut.

Sakura only giggled. He's jealous. Once that was quickly figured out, the girl retired to her room. She quickly took a hot bath and put on a pair of Hello Kitty pajamas and went to bed. Unaware to a pair of maroon eyes spying on her..

**Shiba-Moon-Doggy97:** End of the prologue! I'm a little too self conscious about putting this title to the test. But I just can't resist! Her training with Sasu-cakes brother? Awesome! Her not being friends with Ino? Double awesome! Okay, their training will go on for one more chapter then she get's cut off later on. Don't forget to read and review! I thrive on criticism. Another update will come on Monday or Tuesday. Bye-bye! ^^


End file.
